The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Miscanthus sinensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘EMPMIS02’. ‘EMPMIS02’ represents a new cultivar of Japanese silver grass, a cold hardy, perennial ornamental grass grown for landscape use. 
‘EMPMIS02’ was discovered by the Inventors as a chance seedling in a trial field plot in Berltsum, The Netherlands in August of 2010. The parentage is unknown. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by one of the Inventors in Jan. 2015in Harich, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.